percy jackson mercenary of the gods
by Lt. Thornton
Summary: what if instead of everybody coming back from the princess andromeda percy stayed behind to hold everybody off but in the end disappeared. now 1 year later a merc. group by the name of claw hammer offers their services to the gods.
1. Recap

**!**

"What the fuck is going on shade this was supposed to be a regular raid?" called trident. "I don't know Intel said it was just a weapons cache not a fucking explosives bunker," responded shade. "Fine are we still gonna go on with the mission?" Questioned trident. "We don't have much of a choice if we don't do this then the enemy will have enough fire power to fill Tartarus," answered shade. "Alright where do we set the charges?" asked trident. "Go straight twenty meters then head left till you get to the stairs then go up two flights you'll end up in front of two double doors that's where I'll be, see you there comrade," explained shade. "10-4 shade, I'm on my way," responded trident. Sighing trident picked himself up and waited for his H.U.D. to get back in working order. Trident was wearing black cargo pants with extra pockets for ammo and he had metal shin and fore arm guards along with knee and elbow guards and was wearing An all head black helmet and a Kevlar jacket.

As trident was running to shade's position he started thinking about how fucked up the situation was, kronos's forces were getting more and more advanced weaponry they were lucky that they weren't using guns. Looking up as he cleared the final flight of stairs he saw shade leaning against the wall his M4A1 carbine with MARS sight, he was also wearing the same clothes and gear as trident . "Glad to see you're still alive comrade," greeted shade. "Yeah good to see you're alive too. So are the bulk of the explosives through those doors?" questioned trident. "Yeah the explosives have been packaged away so weapons are free," answered shade. "Really then what was that huge ass explosion earlier?" questioned trident. "Simple I lobbed a frag through a door but there were some explosives in there and that's what that explosion was. Now if you're done asking question let's take this fucking place and go home" And with that shade kicked open the door and rushed inside. Grabbing his FAMAS with a M1023 grenade launcher trident charged in behind shade.

Looking around trident saw that it looked an average ware house with gang planks around the walls and on the ground there were stacked boxes most likely containing the weapons and explosives. Along with crates of weapons there were all types of monsters ranging from Cyclops's to centaurs. "Comrade, you take the left I will take the right," yelled shade as he ran to the right firing off rounds at the monsters and half-bloods down below. Looking to his left he realized that the enemy had gotten over their shock and were retrieving their weapons to fight back. Running ahead trident looked down at the ground and started looking for targets, finding five of dracaena charging shade with spears trident fired three bursts (for those of you who don't know a single burst from a FAMAS is three rounds) at the dracaena turning them all to dust. "" turning around as soon as he heard the roar trident was greeted with the sight of seven laistryoganian giants switching to his M1023grenade launcher trident fired off a round at the chest of the one in the middle, on impact it caused an explosion of Greek fire that caught five of the giants causing them to drop to the ground and try to stop-drop-and roll. Switching back to bullet mode trident ran and jumped over the burning giants taking aim trident fired a single burst at each giant turning each into a pile of dust. As trident got to the steps he jumped over the edge and onto a crate looking around he spotted a group of three centaurs charging straight at him, taking aim he fired off three bursts managing to down two of the three of the centaurs charging him, realizing that the final centaur was to close for bullets trident stood up and jumped onto the final centaurs back taking out his K-bar knife trident took it and stabbed it through the chest of the centaur turning it into dust, which caused trident to be thrown forward, curling into a ball trident was able to avoid a painful landing. Coming out of the roll in a kneeling position, trident took aim and fired three burst at the incoming half-blood at point blank causing him to fall to the ground. Looking around trident saw that shade was fighting with a lone half-blood using his M4A1 to block the sword strikes coming from his opponent, deflecting an over head strike shade grabbed his M4A1's barrel and smashed the butt of the gun into the girls face causing a huge dent to appear in the side of the girls head where dimitri hit her. "Hey shade you okay?" called trident. "Yeah I'm fine now let's call in headquarters so they can send a few birds to pick up this shit before any reinforcements show up," answered shade as he called HQ. "HQ this is shadow team requesting immediate pick up for explosive ordinance over." "**Shadow team this is HQ birds are on their way to your position to pick up the goods E.T.A. is fifteen minutes. Shadow team be advised satellites are picking up multiple hostiles converging on your location," **responded HQ. "Thanks for the heads up HQ this is shadow team over and out," finished shade. "You hear that trident we got enemy reinforcements on the way. So you know what that means," called shade. "Yep set up defensive positions and hold off the enemy till reinforcements arrive," answered trident. "Good now use your grenade launcher to blow away that sky light so our birds can come in and retrieve the goods," explained shade. "Wait how will they know which warehouse were in?" questioned trident. "I got it under control." Said shade as he pulled out a smoke grenade. Shaking his head trident switched to his M1023 grenade launcher and fired twice destroying the sky light. "Hurry up and get into position. Most likely their going to come in with a charge through a wall," ordered shade, and with that they got into position.

…

**BOOOOOOM!** A huge fire ball of Greek fire burst through the wall just like shade predicted. "Hold your fire and wait for the dust to clear before you shoot," ordered shade. Looking through the sight on his gun trident looked for a target and all of a sudden phalanx of dracaena came in the front followed by some demi-gods, telkhines, and laistryoganian giants. Smirking to himself trident aimed at a chink in the lead dracaenas armor and fired a single burst and nailed it in the chest causing it to turn to dust and just like that shade opened fire too and started mowing down enemy monsters. Looking through his sight trident continued laying down fire on the enemy effectively destroying the enemy's phalanx. Firing till he had to reload trident dropped down and began reloading but as he did this the enemy monsters and half bloods did a massive charge, looking up trident saw them and started firing, but it was to little to late the monsters and half bloods were already swarming them backing up trident and shade kept firing as they took out another monster or a half blood but when one went down two more would take its place. 'Shit this is getting bad we need some help or were screwed' thought trident when all of a sudden he could hear the sounds of the extract teams chopper then they could hear the extract team over their headsets. **"Shadow team this is Bigbird here we are ready to pick up the goods." **'Bigbird this is shadow team the area is not safe for you to collect the goods, I repeat the area is not safe you to collect the goods there are to many hostile," shouted shade over the coms line. **"Roger that shadow team we have a fire team onboard that is more than willing to jump down and give you guys a hand," **bigbird over the line. "well then, tell them to hurry up and get their asses down here so they can lend a damn hand!" shouted back shade as he jumped up from cover and started spraying the enemy with lead. Jumping up from his position shade switched to his m1023 grenade launcher and fired his last shot at a group of giants taking them all down in a ball of flames. **"10-4 shadow team fire team Charlie is about to drop," **said bigbird and as he promised 4 coils of rope fell through the sky light and a moment later four soldiers all dressed in urban camo with elbow and knee guards on, and helmets that covered their entire heads. One was armed with M249 S.A.W(**CODENAME:RAGE)**,another had a M4A1 carbine with ACOG sight(**CODENAME:RAPTOR**),the third had a G36C with a thermal scope attached,(**CODENAME:OVERWATCH)** and the last had P-90 with red dot sight, (**CODENAME:PROWLER)** all were equipped with a USP .45 for a side arm. Looking at shade prowler said "sir what are your orders?" " you take rage and circle right while overwatch and raptor circle left and then we can kill them all and then bigbird will be able to land and we'll be able to get these explosives loaded up," Said shade. Grabbing their weapons fire team Charlie split up and went to their designated target areas all the while opening fire, and mulching enemies. Grabbing their stinger grenades (pretty much frag grenades but they shoot out metal surrounded by rubber their used to subdue or distract the enemy) they threw them into the middle of the enemy group causing the enemy to fall down in pain as soon as it blew up. Once the enemy fell down fire team Charlie ripped into them turning them into mulch, in forty seconds it was all over with the S.A.W. destroying the bulk of the forces. "Bigbird this is shadow team your clear to land," called shade. **"Roger that bigbird is beginning its descent now" **responded bigbird. And with that a seakknight helicopter came down through the sky light as soon as it touched down it dropped its cargo bay doors so that way the explosives could be loaded on. After thirty min. shadow team and fire team Charlie had loaded on all the explosives and were taking off. "so trident did you enjoy the mission?" asked shade. It was…enjoyable and it was a shit load of fun," said trident as he pulled off his helmet and then pulled down the black cloth half mask revealing the face of Perseus Jackson the long lost son of Poseidon the only one who never made it back from the princess Andromeda.


	2. big boy world

It was seven months ago myself, Annabeth chase, Tyson, Grover Underwood, and Clarisse went on a quest to the sea of monsters to retrieve the Golden Fleece so they could save Thalia's tree. We ended up getting the fleece but when we got back to the United States and got Clarisse on a cab to camp half-blood we were dragged onto Luke's ship princess Andromeda where what's left of kronos's body is along with his army. Luke challenged me to a duel, him using backbiter and a shield while I was left with only riptide.

Xxxflashbackxxx

I ducked as Luke swung his sword aiming for my neck. I rolled forward and swung riptide aiming for Luke's back but he brought his shield down deflecting it. Luke then spun around and brought his sword down but I blocked with mine, Luke then smashed his shield into my side breaking a couple ribs. "See Percy you cannot win against me you should just give up and just join us, the gods are weak and they don't care for us! We are simply tools to them!" Screamed Luke as he glared at me. "Tch and you think that kronos isn't using you! I'm never gonna follow you or kronos I'd rather die!" I shouted but before I then fell into a coughing fit. "PERCY!" shouted Grover, Annabeth, and Tyson. "Luke please stop this, you don't have to do this." Begged Annabeth. "Annabeth I can't go back from this." Said Luke with a pained face. I glanced at Annabeth out of the corner of my eye and yelled. "Annabeth get out of here! You need to get back to camp and warn the others before it's too late!" taking advantage of me being distracted Luke lunged forward trying to run me through with his sword, I stepped back but he swung his shield at me and nailed me in the ribs. Landing on my ass I knew there was something wrong with my ribs due to the immense pain when ever I'd breathe, most likely a bruised or cracked rib. "get up Percy," said Luke as he stood over me, "or is this the best you can do?" turning to one of the half bear half man things Luke ordered them to fetch him his steed. Watching as the bear thing pulled out an all black Pegasus I realized that I could order it to take Grover and Annabeth away and I could push Tyson into the water so he could get away. Using my telepathic abilities (I know he doesn't have them but in here he does) I said 'if you take the human girl and the satyr away I'll free u so you can get away from these people.' Accepting my offer with a nod of its head it started bucking around. Gathering a deep breath I rushed forward rolled under Lukes slash came up and sliced the reigns attached to the Pegasus. Dashing forward the Pegasus knocked Tyson into the water and motioned to Annabeth and Grover to get on. Seeing their hesitation I knew I had to act. "ANNABETH GROVER GET ON YOU NEED TO CAMP AND WARN THE OTHERS." With a look of confliction on her face Annabeth hopped on the Pegasus and yanked a struggling Grover on as well. Turning around the Pegasus started to run picking up speed before it jumped over the side and started flying back to camp half-blood. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" roared Luke as he looked at me with pure, unadulterated rage in his eyes as he lunged at me swinging and hacking at me trying to slice me into little bits. As I ducked and dodged and did everything I could to avoid being killed I realized that he was pushing me towards the edge of the ship '_perfect now I can jump over and swim back to camp'_ thought Percy.But those seconds of thinking proved to be fatal when Luke swung his sword in a left swing and cut my throat slicing half way through my neck and through everything else. Shocked all I could do was clutch my throat and step back and fall over the edge of the ship. As I fell I thought about everything I wouldn't be able to do. I'd never be able to reach 16, I'd never have a family, I'd never be able to see my friends again, and I'd never be able to meet that one special girl. Looking up I saw blackness swarming my vision and everything was moving in slow motion, I waited to hit the water and die(I don't think that it'd be able to fix something this bad) with a calm I never felt before I hit.

**XXXX**

"Hey trident get your head out of the clouds man we're landing now," said shade. Looking down I realized he was right and that we were at HQ which was based in the Rocky mountains. **"Control this is big bird requesting permission to land" **called big bird over the radio as we circled above.** "Roger that big bird, you are to clear to land. Command has ordered that shadow team head to the briefing room for a debrief." **Looking at shade we both wondered what was going on, usually a debrief happened after the team got back and had some downtime. Shade just shrugged signaling me to pick up my gear as we started to head to the landing corrido, the landing corridor was actually a half mile long 50 feet high tunnel that allowed an in and out access point for helicopters and the few planes we had. It was sealed off on the outside by being covered by rocks that were attached to the 20 foot thick sliding blast door that could withstand 100,000,000,000 degree celcius heat before it would start to melt.

Once they landed fire team charlie and shadow team hopped out, and shade started saying goodbye to prowler, raptor, and rage. "you know those guys?" asked percy as they walked to the briefing room. "yeah, raptor, rage, prowler, and I use to be fire team dagger before me and you teamed up to make shadow team," answered shade as they got to the briefing room.

the briefing room was square with a table at the end where the heads of our organization sat, there was Ajax son of Apollo and a tree nymph who was head of logistics and supplies, Theseus son of Hecate and a mortal who was head of all fire teams, Arcadia a daughter of Zeus and a sea nymph head of all air support, and Raze who was a hell hound who could talk he was the head of the tracking units. "Report," ordered Arcadia as she looked down at us. Shade and I kneeled down, "Ma'am, as ordered we took the black hawk to the ware house and roped down. We made our way to the rear entrance and ran into two centaurs who were sentries, we threw our knifes and took them out. Sneaking in we split up, i made my way to the right and trident went left. I then found a room filled with packs of greek fire and around thirteen cyclopses in there, acting on instinct i threw a frag grenade in the-" but shade was interrupted by Ajax when he yelled "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING THROOWING A DAMN FRAG GRENADE IN THERE THE POINT OF THE MISSION WAS TO TAKE THESE SUPPLIES NOT FOR YOU GUYS TO GET BLOWN TO HADES!" trident sighed knowing of how much Ajax hated shade and would rip into him on anything he did. "I'm sorry _sir_ but ther were thirteen cyclopses in there and going up against them with just my gun would have taken to long and we were pressed for time" responded shade. "honestly they acted and took the best course of options available, we ordered them to do it in the fastest amount of time and they did exactly that," said theseus coming to Shades defense, they had always been close especially with theseus being the one to take him into the organization. "Be quiet! Now then, trident, what did you do as shade was at work?" said Arcadia as she glared at Ajax and Theseus. "as shade was going up to the rally point i was going the opposite way and i felt a huge explosion which was the greek fire but then i got up to the rallypoint and we checked our weapons before we charged in," I answered remembering how it all went down. "alright then what happened when you charged in?" asked raze in his deep rumbling voice. "We each took a side trident took left i went right, i was engaged by dracanae, cyclopses, centaurs and a few half bloods before we cleared the room. we then got in radio contact with bigbird and found out about the hostiles coming towards us and set up to buy some time for bigbird to get to us and to keep the enemy back. We held them off for a while but then they began overwhelming us til fire team charlie roped down and saved our asses," answered shade looking at command atleast i think so, hard to tell with his helmet on. Raze looked at me and asked "is that how it happened?" "yes sir," I answered keeping my head down.

"very well then onto the next matter of business, we have a new mission for you two," said Arcadia. "there are two demi gods that we believe to be children of Hades and their seeker hasn't moved them even after a couple months," said Theseus picking up where Arcadia left off. "what do you want us to do, shadow them, protect them, or eliminate them?" asked shade, wondering if they'd have to eliminate them but not to worried considering they'd only have to if they were deemed a threat to the gods. "no they're not to be eliminated but my trackers have found out that the manticore is there and we want you to eliminate him before he can do anything to the children, we want you to eliminate him without those children realizing, but if you have to go loud. Now for support we will have fire team charlie and fire team hunter, circling above in mini birds that are being flown by dagger team, they will be dagger 2-1, dagger 2-2, and dagger2-3, understand?" said arcadia as she slid two folders to us. "those are the targets, their nmaes are Nico di angelo and Bianca di angelo do not let us shadow team. You have one hour before you leave now go suit up," and with that we were left to go get new weapons and ammo.


End file.
